role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Iori-11
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Iori-11 '(イオリ-11'', Iori-11) is a M.U.G.E.N character. He is one of the unique Iori clones out of the other thousands developed by NESTS in the alternate timeline where NESTS comes back once more. However, he is also one of the few betrayers of NESTS. About Iori-11 Iori-11 is one of the unique Iori clones out of the other thousands created by the NESTS organization. Like Iori-U, he is one of the more darker, sinister and evil clones of Iori. Originally a part of NESTS' organization, he betrayed them by going on a killing spree by murdering multiple members, and is fighting for his personal gain that currently remains unknown. History Creation Iori-11 is created by NESTS cloning a random Iori clone. Iori-11 was heavily modified compared to other clones of Iori, especially the basic Iori clones. His appearance and personality were modified, and most importantly his powers were as well. Iori-11's DNA was also removed of the Riot of the Blood state. Any memories of Iori were erased except for the Yasakani fighting style. Release Iori-11 was a rather skeptical member of NESTS ever since his release. He was quiet and mysterious, and slowly started to do things his own way. Eventually, he backstabbed NESTS and killed multiple members and almost hundreds of clones, revealing to NESTS that he is now fighting for his own personal gain. NESTS tried to reason and question him, but to no avail. Iori-11 then left the NESTS cartel and lurked the world on his own, appearing in dark, toxic and contaminated places on Earth. Appearance Iori-11 looks largely different from his source. Iori-11's skin is a complete white and his hair has been changed to a complete black. His outfit is Iori's classic outfit, but it has been recolored to a complete black as well. His eyes are a glowing, shining and pulsing green--although his eyes do appear to be normal sometimes. Iori-11 can also be seen with a black cape. Personality At his release, NESTS members were skeptical of him from the start. He was rather shady, but silent and a man with no words. He seemed to be a loyal member of NESTS but was revealed to have a desire to betray them, revealing that he openly dislikes NESTS, and wants to fight for his own personal gain. Which, as mentioned, is unknown to this day. As one of the darker and evil Iori clones, Iori-11 is very evil and his sadism reflects heavily in his fighting style. Iori-11 has been said that he is willing to kill anyone in order to pursue his plans, subtly mentioning he is willing to kill innocents as well. Iori-11 may also be a sociopath as his profile states he is almost a manipulative master who may deeply care for others but facades malicious intent. Iori-11 is not aware he is a clone, but does not seem he is interested in knowing at all and is more interested in pursuing his own plans. Abilities |-|Iori-11= '''Iori-11 *'Yasakani Fighting Style' - Because he possesses Iori's memories of the Yasakani fighting style, he keeps this. *'Forbidden Yagami Techniques' - Because he possesses Iori's memories of the techniques, he keeps this. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Iori-11's fighting style is a very brutal, sadistic and merciless style. It also appears to be a heavily modified style of the Yasakani clan's own. His fighting style also displays trick moves, such as making himself completely vulnerable or mocking the opponent so that he can attack his target when they least expect it. *'Kenpo' - Kept from Iori's memories, he keeps this. *'Supernatural Strength' - Iori-11 is strong enough to lift massive vehicles. *'Enhanced Speed' - Iori-11 is very fast. *'Razor Hand' - Iori-11's hands are naturally applied with so much force that he can stab, slash or use them as weapons. *'Enhanced Instincts' - Because of Iori's DNA, Iori-11 keeps this. *'Enhanced Orochi Pyrokinesis' - Because of Iori's DNA, Iori-11 has full control, complete power and mastery over the Orochi flame. His flames are pure white. It is noted by Iori's theory that all Iori clones who do not possess an Orochi state do not have genuine Orochi flames, so this applies to him. His flames are significantly more powerful than the original Iori's own. *'Toxi-Pyrokinesis' - Iori-11 has full control over green flames that have extreme toxic and poisonous properties. *'Electrokinesis' - Iori-11 has some control over electricity. *'Malware Manipulation' - Iori-11 appears to be able to generate and control deadly viruses into any technological device and render them useless. *'Digital Vision' - Iori-11 appears to have the ability to perceive everything around him in digital, data-like form. *'Demonic Wing Manifestation' - Iori-11 has the ability to manifest dragon-like black demonic wings. **'Flight' - Iori-11 is capable of flight by summoning his wings. *'Clone Creation' - Iori-11 can make clones of himself. Category:Male Category:Clones Category:Humans Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Pyrokinetics Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:Chaotic Evil